Equestria Grand Prix Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Equestria Grand Prix Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure... Jackson Storm: You and I have unfinished business, Princess. This is gonna be the last time you, McQueen, and Ramirez would ever humiliate me. Princess Luna: Yuna, are you doing okay? You seemed a little tensed about the Grand Prix in Equestria. Princess Yuna: I'm fine, Mama. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) During that time, I stared in Ready Player One when I was Parzival’s DeLorean but got wrecked when Nolan Sorrento on his MechaGodzilla knocked me with its tail. That's how Dipper worked his magic and technology to make me as Ecto-88, but I'll always be the same K.I.T.T.. Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys! Hurry it up, I don't wanna lose to Storm! The episode continues as the racers takes off, Lightning started instucting Yuna the moves he learned from Doc Hudson. Lightning McQueen: Listen, Yuna. Hear what I've learned what Doc says. Turn right to go left! Turn right to go left! Turn right to go left! Princess Yuna: Got it, Lightning. When the Nightmare Guards and the Nightmare Racecars crashes, Yuna discovers they turns out to be the Sixers. Princess Yuna: Wait a minute. Those Nightmare Guards aren’t the Nightmare Guards at all. They are the Sixers from Ernest Cline’s novel and Steven Spielberg’s film, Ready Player One. Cruz Ramirez: What are the Sixers, Yuna? Princess Yuna: No time to explain, Cruz! Bob Cutlass: (announcing) Here comes Capper with the Flying Ford Anglia. Capper: Hey, Yuna, see you at the finish line! Princess Yuna: Not if I beat you first, Capper! Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) Look at that, Yuna was taking her first lead, followed by Solarna and Ecto-88! Then, the rest of Yuna's friends had to stall the Sixers. Whirlpool Gold: Keep going, Yuna! Princess Yuna: I can do it. Then, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Ecto-88 made it to Appleloosa, it was two-way tie for them. Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) I don’t believe it! Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Ecto-88 won in two way tie! Princess Yuna: We won in two way tie, Solarna! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) We did it! Princess Solarna: We won the second race, Baby Sister! After the race, the rest of Yuna's friends came just in time. Nyx: Way to go, Yuna, you've won. Lightning McQueen: Well done, Yuna! Well done, Snowdrop! Well done, Solarna! And well done, K.I.T.T.! Capper: Way to go! Then, Yuna was starting to think about the well being of her own friends. Just as they came to the town square, Braeburn and Starla welcomed them. Starla: Yee-haw! Round Up: Howdy, Ma! Howdy, Pa! Braeburn: Howdy, Round Up! Starla: Great to see you! (as she and Braeburn hugged their son) Mater: Ain't this here a reunion or what? Braeburn: Welcome to APPLELOOSA! Golden Apple: Much obliged, Cousin. As for Fizzlepop Berrytwist, she had to speak to Ryan Laney. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ryan? Ryan “Inside” Laney: Yes, Fizzy? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I have to tell you something. Ryan “Inside” Laney: What is it? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: My true feelings are... I love you! Herbie: (honks “Bow Chicka Wow Wow”) Ryan “Inside” Laney: Just ingnore him, I know what you mean. While meeting the Buffalo tribe, Yuna meets a young buffalo named Young Proudhorn. Princess Yuna: Hello, what’s your name? Young Proudhorn: I’m Young Proudbottom. You’re Princess Yuna, the Daughter of the Princess of the Night and Moon and the Master of the Railway and Prince of the Night and Moon. Princess Yuna: You know me? Young Proudhorn: I knew you. You and your friends have those fantastic Journals and saved Equestria, the Island of Sodor, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Gravity Falls, CN City, Nicktropolis, Dreamland and many other worlds from the dreaded Nightmare Family, the evil one eyed triangle demon, Bill Cipher, the evil criminals called the Fearsome Crooks, the black and blue race car, Jackson Storm, the evil plane, Ripslinger, and his goons, Ned and Zed, the evil female red and white 1957 Plymouth Fury, Christine, and the villainous prototype robotic car called the Knight Automated Roving Robot, also known as, K.A.R.R.. Round Up: That’s cool to hear, Proudhorn. Young Proudhorn: I know, Round Up. Soon, Yuna spoke with Little Strongheart and Big Earthquake. Princess Yuna: Little Strongheart, Big Earthquake, can your son join my team? Little Strongheart: Sure, Princess Yuna. Big Earthquake: Why not? Little Strongheart: Proudhorn, will you be alright with Yuna and your new friends? Young Proudhorn: I'll be fine, Mom. Then, Yuna realize that she had a very last chance. Princess Yuna: This is my last chance, Guys. Last! I can prove to be a better racer. Lightning McQueen: You don't have to be on your own, Yuna, let us help you. Cruz Ramirez: He’s right. We’re your friends, and we'll always support you. Dusty Crophopper: That’s what friends are for, Yuna. With that said, Yuna smiled with his friends supporting her. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Guys. Let’s do it. With Yuna leading her hand, hoof, claw, and paw in the middle, her friends joined hin including Portal Glow and Young Proudhorn. The next early morning, Young Proudhorn was getting ready when he heard voices. Christine: Everything's going exactly as planned, Yuna and her little friends didn't expect a thing. Jackson Storm: Yeah! Even Solarna and her talking DeLorean Time Machine will never see it coming. Megavolt: So, what's the idea again? Negaduck: We are going to cheat this race in order to steal the Journals. K.A.R.R.: And then, we'll destroy Yuna and her friends, along with Solarna and K.I.T.T.. Ripslinger: You got that right, K.A.R.R., We are going to end this, once and for all. Horrified of their plot, Proudhorn and Portal Glow took off to warn his friends. With the troubled matter to explain, Yuna and her friends were shocked to hear that. Princess Yuna: Are you serious, Proudhorn? Young Proudhorn: Yes. This is serious! Portal Glow: It's true, we can't let them cheat like this. Dipper Pines: So, Yuna, what's the plan? Princess Yuna: (thinking) To win the race, we have to outsmart them. Mabel Pines: Maybe King Kong would help us? Cruz Ramirez: Maybe, Mabel. We may not try to beat Storm, Ripslinger, or any of the bad guys, but we'll outsmart them. So, Yuna and her friends huddled just to bring their plan into action. Soon they each brought out their racing karts built and ready for the race. Princess Yuna: Hey, Capper! Capper: What's up, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Take a look at our karts! Capper: Whoa! As the karts were lined up, Portal Glow and Young Proudhorn had their own. Young Proudhorn: Say hello to the Growing Apple! Portal Glow: This is the Glowing Light! Princess Yuna: I bet they’re so awesome. Capper: My thoughts exactly, Princess Yuna. Good luck at the race, Y'all, you're gonna need it. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Capper. Capper: (as he enters the Flying Ford Anglia) Anytime, Yuna. See ya'll out there! At last, he took off to make ready for the starting line. Later, all the contestants are at the startling line with Portal Glow and Proudhorn beside Yuna and her friends. Suddenly, coming up to them are Jackson Storm and Ripslinger. Jackson Storm: (to Yuna) Ready to lose, Princess Petunia? Princess Yuna: I’m not gonna lose, Storm. Princess Solarna: (to Storm and Ripslinger) Leave my sisters alone, Creeps. (to Yuna and Snowdrop) Sorry about that, Yuna, but I’m going back there because K.I.T.T.'s waiting for me. Princess Yuna: Okay, Solarna. As Solarna heads to the back row of cars, K.I.T.T. transforms into Ecto-88 as they make ready for the race. Pound Cake: What's the matter, Ripstinker, can't stop bumping into any porta potties again? (as Ned and Zed chuckled) Ripslinger: Do you really have to bring that up, Pound Cake? Princess Yuna: At least I don't lose the race against Cruz Ramirez the first time, Junkson Skunk! Yuna's friends: Oh! Hurricane Cloud: Burn! Jackson Storm: Don’t call me that, Pipsqueak! Soon enough, the race was about to begin. Bob Cutlass: (announcing) This is it, Folks and race fans. The third and final race of Equestria Grand Prix. Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) Boogity Boogity Boogity! Let’s end this third and final race of Equestria Grand Prix! Soon, the lights turns red, yellow and green. Yuna and Solarna: First to the Golden Oak Library! Princess Sharon and Yuna’s friends: First to the Biggest Trophy and Prize Ever! Then, they're off as a bunch of racers went across the golden state bridge as these blockers pop-up from the ground as most of them dodged while some crashed into it. In the final race to the Golden Oak Library, the Sixers crashes their Nightmare Racecars. Princess Yuna: Incoming! Yuna and her friends managed to dodge the blockers, but the ramp into city has been curved to launch them into the city as one of the vehicles including the one that Dipper's driving is launched into the building. Princess Yuna: Hold on, Dipper! With a little dose of magic, Dipper teleported him back to the road. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Yuna! See you at finish line! Mabel Pines: See ya! Princess Yuna: No, I will see you two at the finish line! Out of nowhere, a truck was carrying some big pipes on to the racetrack while some manage to dodged, but the others like the sixers crashed into it, and so is Yuna. Portal Glow: Yuna! Popeye Junior: We gotta help her! Tank (Bluto's son): Then, what're we waiting for!? Princess Yuna: I have an idea! Jump! As they joined together, they jumped through the big pipes as Yuna work her magic to restore her kart. Princess Yuna: We got Sixers coming towards us! Tank (Bluto's son): Leave that to me! Popeye Junior: Go for it, Tank! So, he used the greasy road to prevent them from getting in the way causing the Sixer's car to crash into the truck. Sixer #1: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! As his head got cleaned off from the crash, it was causing the coins to spurt out from it. Tank (Bluto’s son): Knocked over. Princess Yuna: Wait. Where’re Solarna and K.I.T.T.? As Solarna came to towards the truck, she'd activated hover mode on K.I.T.T. as they both went under the truck and after that she'd deactivates Hover mode and open the car's door as the coins came into vehicle causing K.I.T.T. to gain more speed. Princess Solarna: Keep it up, Yuna! As they went through the city, some of the wrecking balls came out of nowhere as they started to destroy the vehicles went it comes into the path of a wrecking ball. Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys, we can make it! Princess Flurry Heart: (sees the wrecking ball) Whoa! (misses it as the Sixer’s Nightmare Racecar got hit instead) That was close! As both vehicles make it across the gap, one of them makes it while the other didn't as the Sixer managed to get out of his car in time right before getting ran over by Popeye Junior. Tank (Bluto's son): Yeah! All of a sudden, the Bigfoot's tire popped. Tank (Bluto's son): Guys, I have a problem. Princess Yuna: The Storm King, he is the one who sabotaged Bigfoot. Hang on! I got this! (uses her magic to fix the tire) Good as new. Tank (Bluto's son): Thanks, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys. We have a battle race to beat those guys! Princess Solarna: Alright, K.I.T.T.. Let's go, Buddy! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Very well, Solarna. Dipper Pines: So, what's the plan now!? Princess Yuna: We avoid as many obstacles we see standing in our way, and race like crazy. Snowdrop: Hold on! As they arrive at the China District, the Indominus Rex came out of nowhere as it began to destroy some vehicles and as Yuna went underneath it, the I-Rex started chasing them! Princess Yuna: Lookout! Roger: (to Princess Skystar) Must go faster! Princess Skystar: Come on, Jurassic Park Jeep! Do your stuff! The I-Rex managed to rip off the hood of Jurassic Park Jeep, Yuna and her friends are out of the china district. Princess Yuna: We're almost out of the other obstacles! As if on cue there was King Kong (the last obstacle to this race) and when he notice the vehicles are about to finish the race, he'd jump down from the Empire State Building and onto the course as it starts smashing the cars. Gideon Gleeful: Well, you're right on one thing, Mabel. King Kong did showed up to help us. Nyx: Watch out! Soon, the battle race was about to begin. Grem: Let's go! Acer: (evilly laughs) Just then, King Kong swatted the planes towards a building. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Kong! Christine: Now, I'm going to slam you and your DeLorean friend, Solarna! As if on cue, one of the Nightmare Racecars was then slammed by King Kong's fist as she'd crashed into a subway train. Princess Solarna: Better luck next time, Sixer! Christine: Why you?! Just before Christine can slam Solarna and Ecto-88, they did Doc Hudson’s Fantastic Flip over Christine and she'd went off the race track into the building. Princess Solarna: So long, Christine! Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Sensei Garmadon looks through the telescope. Lloyd Garmadon: Dad, are there any sign of them? Sensei Garmadon: No, not yet. Princess Harumi: They should be here soon. Back with the heroes, Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Ecto-88, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, and Cruz were following the trail they came before. Princess Yuna: We're almost there! Negaduck: K.A.R.R., get rid of those racers. K.A.R.R.: Very well. (to Yuna and her friends) You and your friends cannot win this time. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) We'll see, K.A.R.R.! I cannot let you hurt Yuna or her friends ever again! Soon, Storm tried to get himself up a head of Yuna. Jackson Storm: No, no, no! You're not winning this! Princess Yuna: You're angry. Jackson Storm: I am not angry! Princess Yuna: You know, you could use your anger to push through! Snowdrop: Yeah, Junkson Skunk! Jackson Storm: (got mad) I said, "I'M NOT ANGRY"! Oh no, you don't. No! Lloyd Garmadon: Here they come! David Hobbscap: (announcing) Here comes the racers! Jackson Storm: You can't win this time! Princess Yuna: Yes, we can! As they use the Fantastic Flip, Yuna and Snowdrop, along with their friends, Solarna, Ecto-88, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning and Cruz, raced cross the finish line. Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) I don't believe it! It's Princess Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Ecto-88, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez for the win! Bob Cutlass: (announcing) They are all winners! David Hobbscap: (announcing) I am speechless! Princess Luna: Yes! My daughters and the others won! Princess Celestia: They did it! YAY! Jay: Way to go, Yuna and pals! Tyrone: They did it! They all did it! Miss Fritter: Woohoo! Yes! Darrell Cartrip: Man. Heck of a win. Natalie Certain: Yeah. Heck of a win. Danny Swervez: Hey, Yuna. You and your friends were flyin'. Princess Yuna: Thanks. Ryan "Inside" Laney: You guys are awesome! Princess Yuna: Thanks, Ryan. Chase Racelott: Nice trick you got. Bubba Wheelhouse: Hey, Yuna. Your blinkers on! Princess Yuna: What? Oh, you got me, Bubba. Very funny! Princess Solarna: Look, Baby Sister. It's our mother. As Yuna, Solarna and Snowdrop looked, Princess Luna was very proud of them. Hiro: They made it! Princess Luna: Well done, My daughters. As Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna got out of the Fabulous Shooting Star and Ecto-88, they ran and hugged their mother. Snowdrop: Are you crying? Princess Luna: It's just my liquid pride, also called tears of joy. Princess Solarna: Oh, I see. Princess Yuna: Did you see us winning the race, Mama? Princess Luna: Sure did, Sweetie. Chick Hicks: Well, it's clear to me that you ain't done with racing yet, Princess. Although, I could've won that with a way faster time. With all of Yuna's friends cheering for them, Storm angrily came to Yuna. Jackson Storm: That race was fixed for ratings! You know I can beat you anytime, Pipsqueak! I can beat anyone, anywhere! Just bring it! Princess Yuna: Anyone? Princess Flurry Heart: Anywhere? Soon enough, Storm was brought to the racing ally where Miss Fritter begins his chase after him. Miss Fritter: Get back here! Let me have your new paint! Jackson Storm: Aaaah! Chick Hicks: Now, that’s a good TV. So, Yuna and her friends laughed while Christine and K.A.R.R. were broken down. After the final race, Yuna and Snowdrop were amazed to win Equestria Grand Prix. Princess Yuna: Man, I can't wait to get the Biggest Trophy and Prize Ever! Snowdrop: Me neither. Christine: Princess Yuna, you have ruined everything! K.A.R.R.: You haven't seen the last of us, Princess Yuna! We shall have our revenge! But until then, Yuna send them to Tartarus where they won't cause anymore trouble. Then, the rest of the villains were about to make an ambush of them. Negaduck: Handover the Journals, Princess! Princess Yuna: As if, Negaduck! Quackerjack: It’s playtime! So, Yuna and her friends fought them off as long as they can. Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) Justice is best, soft served. Then, the Justice Squad came to the rescue as they fought off the Fearsome Crooks. Lloyd Garmadon: Let’s help those guys out. Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) I’m with you, Lloyd. At last, the Ninjas and Warriors of Chima joined the fight. Laval: Take this! (punches Man Ray) Man Ray: Ow! Kai: Ninja Go! He used his spinjitzu, he took out the Fearsome Crooks with a lot of firey spin. Mojo Jojo: Ah! Too hot! Finally, the police officers arrives and arrests the villains for good. With the villains defeated, Chancellor Neighsay came to see Princess Yuna. Chancellor Neighsay: So... Princess Yuna, you and all of your friends have reminded us how Lightning McQueen and Dusty Crophopper never gave up on their racing carrier. Congradulations on your victory along with Snowdrop, you deserve it. (rewarding the trophy) And I do believe this is yours, because you and Snowdrop won the race and never gave up. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Chancellor Neighsay. So, they all cheered on Yuna and Snowdrop for thier comeback. As for Fizzlepop and Ryan Laney, they were enjoying thier time together while Herbie keeps them company. Ryan “Inside” Laney: Well, Fizzy. I guess we'll be keeping each other's company. Right? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Right, Ryan. It's a good thing we are, I love you. Ryan “Inside” Laney: Love you too. Ryan and Fizzlepop kissed as Herbie honking “It’s A Hard Knock Life”. As for Portal Glow, Young Proudbottom, Popeye Junior, and his friends, they were welcomed to Yuna’s team. Princess Yuna: For supporting and help me and Snowdrop back in the race, we offically Welcome you all aboard to our team. Portal Glow: Really?! Young Proudbottom: Thank you, Yuna! Popey Junior: (high fived Tank) Yes! Princess Yuna: Come on, let's show you guys around the School of Friendship and the Golden Oak Library. The End In the end credits, Yuna and her friends show Portal Glow and Young Proudbottom around the School of Friendship and the Golden Oak Library. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225